This invention relates generally to pen-based computing systems, and more particularly to grouping different types of data captured by a pen-based computing system.
A real-life experience is made up of multiple observations and impressions that are organized into a cohesive event by the mind of the observer. Often, the unifying element or elements of the multiple observations and impressions of a real-life experience are not immediately obvious. Further, although referencing the same event, various observations and impressions can occur at different times or in different locations.
Similarly, various, even seemingly disparate, pieces of data, such as audio data, video data, image data and text data, can be collected and subsequently organized, stored or manipulated to adhere to a single unifying theme; various real-world experiences, such as a meeting, a lecture class and a laboratory experiment, can logically be connected and collectively viewed as a “session.” Various types of data that are related to each other are captured during a session. For example, during a lecture, an audio file of the lecture and written data including lecture notes are captured.
However, without a method to determine a relationship between various data types captured during a session, the captured data cannot be linked together in a meaningful way. Hence the captured data is merely disparate pieces of information. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for identifying an association between various data having different types.